New Friends
by STrek90210
Summary: This is a spinoff of Bitty Baby Bonnie...the credit for Bonnie belongs COMPLETELY to Lizzy. Bonnie gets sick, which leads to her coming to visit Harry at Hogwarts. I own nothing but the plot. Lizzy owns Bonnie and J.K. owns everything else. Font problems!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the plot. Lizzy owns Bonnie and J.K. Rowling owns the Potter gang.  
  
Harry Potter sat at breakfast at his school, Hogwarts. But on this supposedly normal morning, what Harry didn't know was that someone he loved very much was about to become deathly ill. Sitting there talking with his two best friends Ron and Hermione, Harry looked up as Hedwig, the owl Harry had had since his first year at Hogwarts, came fluttering in with an envelope from Mr. Weasley, Ron's father. Smiling because he thought part of the message was from his cousin Bonnie, he opened the envelope. But as he read on, his smile faded.  
  
Harry, Bonnie is extremely sick. At first, your aunt Molly and I tried to pass it off, but she's not getting better, she's getting worse. Harry, I knew that you would want to know, so in case you want to, so I'm giving you two days to ask Dumbledore for permission to leave, pack, and get here. TWO DAYS Harry, no more. We also decided to take her to a muggle hospital because I looked up Bonnie's symptoms in a witch and wizard medical book, but couldn't find anything. I'll let you tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
Uncle Arthur Hermione, who was in front of Harry, saw him look like he had swallowed a bug. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Bonnie." Ron joined in the conversation now. During the summer, both Harry and Bonnie lived with him. "What about Bonnie?"  
  
"She's sick."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Apparently not. Listen, I need you two to stay here and tell me if anything funny happens with Draco."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can leave early."  
  
"Harry, the Christmas holidays are only three days away..."  
  
"I only have two days, Hermione..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry," Ron asked, "tell her I said hello."  
  
Harry smiled. Ron cared for Bonnie. In fact, he often called her his sister. "I'll do better than that, Ron. I'll tell her you love her."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"See you, guys." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Harry went to Professor Dumbledore and sure enough, the next day, he was heading home with Mr. Weasley. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made it to the Burrow. Immediately, he looked around for Bonnie. He said hello to Mrs. Weasley, then went straight to Bonnie after seeing her sleeping on the couch. He struggled on whether or not to wake her, and decided against it. But sure enough, he didn't have to. Bonnie woke up two minutes later.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
"Did you come home early?"  
  
"Yeah, sweethart, I did."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"About three minutes."  
  
Bonnie smiled.  
  
Harry, seeing how weak she was, said, "Bonnie, we need to go to the hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're really sick, sweethart. Do you remember the hospital you stayed at when you got your tonsils taken out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think that's where we need to go."  
  
"Daddy won't be there this time, will he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wow, you really are sick!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We need to go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now." ---------------------------------------------------- The journey to the Children's Hospital in Surrey was a long one. But soon after they got there, Bonnie was with a doctor. Bonnie was in a hospital bed, just to be safe. When Dr. Andrews came back, he didn't look well at all.  
  
"I'm afraid Bonnie is a lot sicker than we originally thought. I was hoping against hope that I wasn't going to have to say this, but..."  
  
"What is it, doctor?"  
  
Dr. Andrews sighed and said, "Bonnie has malaria." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am no medical expert! For a moment, everyone was shocked. Harry was the one who spoke up first. "Is it serious?"  
  
Dr. Andrews replied, "Yes. Now, we are going to have to keep her. But you were lucky, Bonnie. We caught your malaria early. But the bad news is you'll have to stay in the hospital for two weeks."  
  
"That's it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes.". Dr. Andrews replied. "With any more luck, the medication we give her will make her completely better in no time. Now, if you have any questions, just ask the nurse for me."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. Andrews."  
  
"You're welcome." He turned to Bonnie. "And I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you. Promise me you'll try to take a nap."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later, everyone."  
  
"Bye, Dr. Andrews." They all replied. Just like she had promised, Bonnie closed her eyes and went to sleep. After telling her good night, Harry thought about the Dursleys. He didn't want to ask Mr. Weasley about this, but he had to.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I know we probably shouldn't do this, but I think we should send an owl to the Dursleys."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Bonnie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Whether we think so or not, they have a right to know."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Trust me, they won't come."  
  
Mr. Weasley looked as if he'd rather not. "Okay." Harry picked up the parchment and quill and began the delibrately nasty letter.  
  
Not that you'd care, but your daughter, Bonnie, (in case you'd forgotten her name), is very sick. She has malaria. I am writing you to tell you this out of the pure goodness of my heart. Do not, in any way try to contact Bonnie or I will have you arrested by the muggle police.  
  
Harry Potter Harry folded the letter up and sent it by Hedwig, who he had brought with him. He sat back wondering how the Dursley's were going to react. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie was better in no time. Before she knew it, she was on the train going to Hogwarts. She was so excited, and kept asking Harry questions. Now Harry was asleep, and she was enjoying the ride. Suddenly the train slowed down. She reached over, tapped Harry on the shoulder and said his name, which was enough to wake him up.  
  
"Harry, we're almost there."  
  
"Thanks, honey." Then a horrible thought struck Harry. I haven't done my homework. Won't Snape love that. He then saw the castle. All thoughts of his homework faded away when he saw Bonnie's look of absolute awe. Then he saw both Proferssors McGonagall and Dumbledore waiting for them. Bonnie was a little nervous, so she just hung around Harry while he got her trunk. Both their trunks on the ground, he picked up Bonnie, and said,  
  
"Bonnie, this is Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."  
  
Bonnie got a rare smile from from Professor McGonagall. Harry continued, "Professors, this is Bonnie."  
  
"Hello, dear." Professor McGonagall said. "Did Harry tell you that you would be seeing a lot of things you haven't seen before?"  
  
"Yes, mam."  
  
"I hope Harry didn't put you up to that."  
  
Bonnie smiled. "No."  
  
"Let's go." Harry said. ------------------------------------------------------------------ By the time they made it to the castle, Bonnie had gotten to like Professor Dumbledore enough to be alone with him. Harry pulled McGonagall aside and told her about his homework. They worked out a schedule, then took Bonnie to meet the teachers. First, they took Bonnie to meet Ron and Hermione. Then, to Hagrid. Third, to Professor Sprout. Lastly, to Professor Flitwick. The only two that she didn't meet were Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape. (A/N: For obvious reasons.) Walking to the dormitories that night, Harry met Malfoy along the way.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his girlfriend."  
  
"Back off, Malfoy."  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't?"  
  
"Get Professor McGonagall."  
  
Professor McGonagall saved him. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, Professor." Malfoy answered. Harry and Bonnie went back to the dormitory. Tomorrow classes would start. 


End file.
